Tu familia, la mía¿Y dos nuevos?
by Zontaurop
Summary: Bella tiene un fin de semana entero a sus 9 primos, como no sabe que hacer, Alice le propone pasar el fin de semana en la mansión con sus primos. La aparición de dos nuevos vampiros pondrá las cosas patas arriba...Celos, risas y secretos antiguos...
1. Prefacio

**Volví por fin de vacaciones ! Aquí está una historia nueva para que la disfruten, mientras que intentó buscar la inspiración para un capítulo de la otra historia, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer:Lo que reconozcan es de Stephenie Meyer, no míooo^^**

PREFACIO

Y allí estaban los dos, altos, él por lo menos metro noventa y cinco, ella por lo menos metro ochenta y cinco. Hermosos, blancos mármol, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Él tenía el cabello marrón rojizo y los ojos de color dorado hermoso, ella tenía su pelo azabache largo hasta la cintura con pequeños rizos en las puntas y sus ojos de un color dorado brillante. Iban complementados los dos, su aroma no era como el de un humano, era como el nuestro. Si Rose se quedó acomplejada por la altura, diganmelo a mi. La chica me sacaba 30 centímetros por lo menos. Con una voz dulce y con un leve acento del este de Europa dijo:

-¿Está Carlisle en casa?

-Bueno...no se si...creo que...-Rose tartamudeaba, eso era malo.

-Si eso...creo que...puede que...-Mierda yo tambien lo empecé a hacer-¡Mamá!


	2. Comienzan la vacaciones

**El primer capítulo de una nueva historia...Después de 11 días pensando y pensando...Espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer es propietaria de lo que reconozcan**

2.-Comenzando el verano

Por fin había acabado el instituto, me encantaba ir, pero es que mi vena adolescente había salido. Yo solo daba saltitos de aquí para allá, parecía una ranita de esas verdecitas tan monas...Alice centrate. Ahora iba a tener más tiempo para ir de compras con Rose y si Bella se dejaba, también. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en todas esas tiendas tan preciosas que llamaban mi atención, como el oro a la urraca, que no me di cuenta que Emmett había cogido el teléfono. Oí la conversación:

-¿Dígame?

-Emmett, este fin de semana vienen casi todos mis tíos a casa y traerán a su hijos, o sea mis primos, que son 9...

-Hermanita para el carro...¿Quieres explicárselo a Alice?-Su voz sonaba dulce y alegre

-Si hermanito, te lo agradecería mucho...Te quiero

-Y yo a ti Bells...Toma Alice es Bella-Me dio el teléfono

-¿Qué pasa Bellita?

-Escucha atentamente Alice Cullen-Solté un aja con preocupación-Mis tíos vienen de visita, vienen tambien mis primos que son 9, de 6 a 12 años. El fin de semana no se que hacer con ellos porque sus padres y mi padre van a ir a una boda en Seattle, se quedaran allí el fin de semana y no me quiero quedar con 9 niños en casa sola y y...-Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar

-Tranquila Bella, respira profundamente-Lo hizo, pareció tranquilizarse-Si Charlie os deja, puedes venirte con ellos el fin de semana a dormir...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Isabella, Esme estará encantada de tener niños pequeños en casa, ya sabes como es...Además ya eres parte de la familia.

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos el viernes por la tarde, dile a Edward que lo quiero ¿Vale?

-Vaaaaaleeee-Contesté cansinamente-Chao, un beso

Colgué el teléfono y fui a la cocina, allí estaba Esme experimentando con la comida...Desde que Bella llegó a la familia le había dado por cocinar. En cuanto me vio aparecer por la puerta dijo:

-¿Qué querías cariño?-Estaba mezclando una masa color marrón, tenía buena pinta...Ummm

-Bella se va a quedar a dormir el fin de semana con sus primos sola y yo le he dicho que se podía quedar aquí con ellos, le podríamos echar una mano porque son 9 y la pobre no da a basto. Vendrá el viernes por la tarde con ellos, ¿No te importa verdad?

-Claro que no cariño, así podrán probar mi pastel de chocolate-Me sonrió con amor y dulzura como lo hacía siempre-Seguro que tus hermanos también estarán de acuerdo con ayudarla...Ve a decírselo ya, vamos...

Tarde menos de 10 minutos en explicarles todo a mis hermanos, parecieron estar de acuerdo, aunque Rosalie rezongó sabía que diría que si. Me vino una visión, veía dos borrones en el bosque que llegaron a nuestra casa, tocaron el timbre y yo abrí la puerta. Ahí se acabó, no tenía claro lo que había pasado, pero espero que no sea nada grave. Edward se fue a casa de Bella para hablar con Charlie, Rose, Emmett y yo bajamos al salón y Jazz se quedó leyendo en la habitación. Al cabo del rato tocaron el timbre, Rose y yo nos levantamos a la vez y abrimos la puerta. Lo que vimos nos dejo estupefactas...

**Que podrá ser que las dejó estupefactas¿?**

**Me encanta dejar los misterios...^^**

**Ojala haya gente tan maja que deje reviews...Los necesitooowww!El lunes empiezo el institutoooo!**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	3. ¿Qué tenemos nuevos qué?

**Aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia...**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocido es de Stephenie Meyer**

3.-¿Qué tenemos nuevos qué?

Los dos borrones que vi en mi visión estaban delante nuestra. Exactamente no eran borrones, ahora habían tomado forma, una chica y un chico de unos 18 o 19 años se encontraban delante nuestra. En ese momento me puse nerviosa, al igual que Rose. Estaba paralizada ante ellos, como una estatua de mármol. Nos miraban atentamente. Y allí estaban los dos, altos, él por lo menos metro noventa y cinco, ella por lo menos metro ochenta y cinco. Hermosos, blancos mármol, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Él tenía el cabello marrón rojizo y los ojos de color dorado hermoso, ella tenía su pelo azabache largo hasta la cintura con pequeños rizos en las puntas y sus ojos de un color dorado brillante. Iban complementados los dos, su aroma no era como el de un humano, era como el nuestro. Si Rose se quedó acomplejada por la altura, díganmelo a mi. La chica me sacaba 30 centímetros por lo menos. Con una voz dulce y con un leve acento del este de Europa dijo:

-¿Está Carlisle en casa?

-Bueno...no se si...creo que...-Rose tartamudeaba, eso era malo.

-Si eso...creo que...puede que...-Mierda yo también lo empecé a hacer-¡Mamá!

-Dime queri...-Miró a las personas que teníamos enfrente-Emmett.

Emmett enseguida se puso delante nuestra, el chico se puso delante de la chica con gesto amenazante, le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza a Emmett. Esme se acercó hasta la puerta y dijo:

-¿Qué querían?

-Queríamos hablar con Carlisle, si no es mucha molestia-La voz de la chica era impresionante

-Él no está en casa-Un atisbo de celos apareció en el rostro de nuestra madre-Llegará en 20 minutos.

El gigante, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se adelantó un paso, dispuesto a entrar, pero Emmett le gruñó con fiereza. Él no se quedó atrás y le rugió, la mujer puso su mano en el hombro de él y le susurró al oído:

-Amor, tranquilizate...Solo está intentando protegerlas.

-Oh-Se puso recto, hizo una leve reverencia y soltó-Lo siento señoritas, no era mi intención atacarlas ni nada parecido...-Su voz grave era relajante

-Pasar, esperaremos a que nuestro padre llegué-Dije yo sonando lo más amble que podía

Los dos pasaron al salón dados de la mano. Baje la vista hacia los tacones que llevaba ella y...OH MY GOD! ¡Son unos Jimmy Choo de última temporada! No se si los vampiros pueden quedarse en shock, pero yo lo estaba haciendo. Esperamos pacientemente a Carlisle, también me fije en el escudo del anillo que llevaba él y la cadena de oro que llevaba ella, era una salamandra rodeada con pequeñas llamas, debajo de ella habían dos espadas cruzadas. Todos oímos el coche de Carlisle aparcar en el garaje, cuando abrió la puerta, los dos desconocidos se pusieron de pie y entre los tres se miraron. Carlisle abrió la boca impresionado, ella se tiró a los brazos de nuestro padre como si de una niña chiquita se tratase. Carlisle besó su mejilla un montón de veces, ella solamente no despegaba sus piernas del cuerpo de Carlisle. Mami Esme se estaba poniendo de todos los colores (No se como, somos vampiros), el gigante solo sonrió y despegó a la koala de Carlisle. Se abrazaron, palmeándose la espalda y Carlisle dijo en un susurro:

-Estás preciosa, cariño...-Su tono era dulce, amoroso y con una nota de felicidad, vamos que solo faltaba darla un morreo

A todos nos dejó impresionados, pero a mami Esme le había dado un tatio. Sollozaba, pero muy fuerte, todos nos acercamos a ella al instante, Carlisle la cogió de los brazos para levantarla, pero ella solo le apartó de un empujón y le gritó:

-¡Como te atreviste Carlisle Cullen!-Estaba dolida-¡Como me hiciste esto!

-¿Hacerte que amor mío?-Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido

-¡Esa se te tira como un koala!-Señaló a la koala-¡La besas en la mejilla no se cuantas veces y luego le dices eso en el tono ese!¡Eres un maldito traidor, solo hacia falta que le dieses un morreo!-Oh My God...Esme, nuestra adorada Esme, estaba hablando como un verdulera de barrio, cuando nos había regañado muchas veces a Rose y a mi por gritarnos así.

-¡QUÉ DICES!-Soltaron los dos en ese momento-¡NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑAR A MI ESPOSO!-Gritó por último la koala, más blanca de lo que era.

-Esme...Vale que he mordido a los chicos para convertirlos, pero de eso a besar a una de mis niñas...-Wait a minute, please...¿Una de sus niñas?

-¿Una de tus niñas?-Se había tranquilizado

-Si, yo adopté a Alexandra antes de convertir a Edward, pero muchísimo antes-Estiró su mano para tomar el brazo de la chica-Estuvimos juntos, como padre e hija hasta que conoció a Stefan, el niño de ojos vino-Rió junto a la koala, notaba que el gigante se hubiera puesto colorado-Se casaron y se marcharon a Rumanía, por cierto...¿Por qué no me escribiste?

-Lo siento papi-Puso cara inocente

-Tu siempre igual...

-¡Parad la moto que me bajo!-Grité en medio del salón, todos me miraban-Haber que me aclare, la koala está con el gigante, la koala es la hija adoptiva secreta de nuestro padre, la koala tiene unos Jimmy Choo de última temporada, la koala nunca engañaría a su gigante...Olvidar lo último...Eso signifi...¿Qué tenemos nuevos qué?

-Bueno lo serán si vosotros los aceptáis...Aunque claro, también si vuestra madre los acepta...

-¡Si mi nueva hermana es adicta a las compras se queda!-La koala sonrió

-Mientras queráis por mi está bien que se queden-Esme estaba aferrada a Carlisle, claro eso decía ahora...¿Pero antes que?

-¡Yo preparo su habitación!-Salí corriendo con Rose pisándome los talones

-¡No yo lo hago!-Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie...

-¡Lo hago yo, proyecto de rubia teñida!

-¡Maldita perra, tu eres un proyecto de Gremlin!-Me acababa de llamar perra Gremlin

-¡Descerebrada, choni de la esquina poligonal, verdulera de cuarta!-Que largo se estaba haciendo el camino al cuarto vacío

-¡Enana gremlin, chuky asqueroso, sabías que te pillé poniéndote mi lencería de encaje!

-¡!-Grito Emmett

No se que más decir...A si, tenemos nuevos hermanos.

**En el próximo capítulo explicaré la historia de Alexandra y Stefan...Bella llegará a casa de los Cullen tambien y encima con 9 chiquillos !**

**No se como se me ocurrio esto ^^**

**Reviews y tal !**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	4. ¿Desde cuando los Cullen son 9?

**Subí otro capítulo de esta historia, pido mil disculpas por tardar, pero estaba medio empanada, además mañana comienzo el instituto**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es de SM**

4.-¿Desde cuando los Cullen son 9? (Bella PoV)

Dios mío, pensé al ver a mis 6 tíos y a mis 6 tías con mis nueve primos. Todos eran Swan, ya que en la familia de mi padre eran todos chicos. Me acerqué a ellos y dije:

-Hola, cuanto tiempo sin ve...

-¡Bella!-Gritaron los 9 primos demonios que tengo, tirándose encima mía

-Chicos no puedo respirar-Les dije desde el suelo, me estaban dando un abrazo colectivo

Se levantaron y más tranquilamente los observé. Todos tenían el pelo moreno, menos mi prima Denisse que lo tenía rojo fuego como su madre y mi prima pequeña Sophia que había sacado el pelo platino de su madre también. Casi todos tenían los ojos chocolate, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color con el que estaban mezclados, azul, verde, gris y un poco de dorado por la parte de Sophia. Charlie salió a saludar a los recién llegados y casi le ocurre lo mismo que a mi. Dandome un beso en la mejilla dijo:

-Bells, no les deis problemas a los Cullen, lo que sea nos llaman y tener cuidado, dile a Esme que muchas gracias por todo de mi parte.

-Si papá, anda vete que te están esperando.

Se fueron en el coche rápidamente. Miré a mis primos, esperaban a que dijera algo. Suspiré y Sophia se tiró a mis brazos, la cogí con gusto, era la única que expresaba así sus sentimientos. Con su vocecita me preguntó:

-Isa ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Era la única que me llamaba Isa, los demás me llamaban Bella.

-Pues vamos a ir el fin de semana a casa de mi novio y su familia-Toqué su pequeña nariz-Coger vuestras cosas nos vamos.

-Bella, no vamos a caber en tu cosa-Dijo despectivamente Samantha, alias Sam Sarcasmo, bautizada por mis primos gemelos

-Oh vamos, callate...-Murmuré echando todas las maletas atrás, bueno mochilas-¡Todos adentro!

Mala idea Bella, mala idea, mala idea...Si Charlie me viera me habría quitado todos los puntos del carnet y estaría detenida durante dos días. Llevaba en mi regazo a Sophia, que era la más pequeña, Samantha, Denisse y Traicy iban encima de Hector, Maximilian y Fred a mi lado y atrás, en la maleta iban Samuel y Estefano, que eran los mayores. Definitivamente tenía que haber dejado a Edward que me comprara otro coche, amaba a mi Chevy, pero era muy pequeña. Estaba estresada, tenía calor, aunque Sophia hacía todo lo posible por no molestarme me costaba conducir, me estaba agobiando y encima intentaba por todo los medios que no me viese ningún compañero de papá y ninguna de esas cotorras de Jessica, Lauren o yo que se. Cuando nos metimos por el camino para ir a la casa de los Cullen, empezaron las preguntas...Y que a donde vamos, que si nos vas a dejar en el bosque, que era una torpe conduciendo, que si nos habíamos predido...veis ya casi no me salen las palabras bien. Y para colmo empecé a sudar, tenía las ventanillas abiertas y el aire acondicionado puesto y era insoportable, me moría de calor. Llegamos a la casa y paré el coche, antes de decir nada Traicy dijo:

-¡Veis os lo dije!¡Nos va a abandonar en el bosque!-Sentía que me iba a desmayar hay mismo

-¡Queeeeeee noooooo ooooos voooy a abandooonar en el booooosque!-Grité para dejarlo claro-Bajar del coche ¡Vamos!

A empujones se bajaron, sacamos todo de la maleta y llegamos a la puerta. Llamé, aunque no hizo falta, una mujer que no había visto en mi vida abrió la puerta. Era alta, que digo me sacaba por lo menos 20 centímetros, mucho más perfecta que Rosalie y más grácil que Alice. Eso no fue todo, otro hombre de por lo menos 2 metros salió por detrás suya. Eso fue el colmo para mi cuerpo, antes de desmayarme dije:

-¡Ay mi madre!

Todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor, no sentía nada. Al rato, empecé a oler a alcohol, me estaba despejando pero lo que me despertó de verdad fue la cacho de bofetada que alguien me metió. No me hizo falta saber quien había sido, abrí los ojos y grité:

-¡Maximilian Brian Swan!-Sonrió burlonamente-¡Corre por tu vida, por todo lo sagrado en el mundo, corre por salvar tu vida!

Me levanté rapidísimo, olvidé por un momento el mareo que me vino, eche a correr detrás de Max, que reía alocadamente. Una de las veces que miró hacia atrás me dijo:

-¡Ea, ea, ea, Isabella se cabrea!¡Te devolví a la cruda realidad primita!

-¡Ojala te des contra la pared!¡Enano de mier...!

¡Paaaaaaaaaaf!Lo que había dicho, se metió una leche contra la pared del salón de los Cullen que lo dejó como los dibujos animados. Resbaló hasta el suelo y se quedó tumbado con los ojos cerrados. Me asusté, me agaché corriendo para ver si le pasaba algo y de repente abrió los ojos de golpe y me dijo:

-Bu

-¡!-Grité como una descosida

-¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara Isabella!-Me provocaba-¡Era para hacer una foto y subirla al Facebook!

Le cogí por la parte trasera de la camiseta y literalmente lo arrastré, bajo la mirada aterrorizada de Esme y la de impresión de los demás Cullen, hasta la escalera. Saqué la cuerda que siempre llevaba conmigo cada vez que me visitaban y lo até al poste de la barandilla. Le señalé con un dedo y le advertí:

-Espero que hayas comido lo suficiente en el viaje, porque no vas a cenar-Me di la vuelta hasta los demás, o sea mis primos-Como vea a alguno darle cualquier cosa-Denisse abrió la boca-Ni si quiera una migaja de pan, sabe a lo que se expone ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo-Dijeron todos al unísono

Enseguida me volvió a venir el mareo, cerré los ojos y creo que me tambaleé un poco. Edward estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo. Volví a abrir los ojos un poco más calmada, en cuanto vi el color de ojos que tenían los gigantes, grité:

-¿¡SON LO QUE CREO QUE SON!

-Verás Bella, ellos son nuestros hermanos, Alexandra y Stefan.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin Bella

-Lo mismo digo señorita-Stefan bajó la cabeza

Estaba como en shock, ¿Desde cuando los Cullen son 9?

**Pobre Bellita...La van a matar de un susto o de un disgusto antes de convertirla jaja!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, decirme por un revieeeww si quereis que os describa un poco más a los primos de Bella, aunque el siguiente capitulo sera de otro narrador, mas bien Rosalie o Esme, la pobre casi le da un algo al ver como le cogio del cuello ^^**

**Gracias por ser pacientes y esperar a que publique!**

**Besotes Atte: Katie**


	5. El secreto mejor guardado de Carlisle

**Eate capítulo va a estar gracioso os lo prometo**

**Disclaimer:Lo reconocido de SM, lo no reconocido, de mi**

5.-El secreto mejor guardado de Carlisle

(Edward PoV)

El grito mental que pegó Alice, lo escuché desde casa de Bella. ¿Qué diablos pasaría ahora? Me despedí de Bella y me fui lo más rápido posible a casa. Cuando llegué todo eran gritos mentales y algunos, Rose y Alice, eran gritos de verdad. Se estaban llamando de todo, no sé por qué. Entré en la casa y todo era extraño en el salón. Esme estaba demasiado pegada a Carlisle, más de lo normal, Emmett soltaba un leve gruñido continuo y delante de ellos estaban dos personas que no había visto antes en mi vida. El hombre se levantó al verme, era enorme, se acercó a mí y dándome la mano dijo:

-Hola soy Stefan-Me dio la mano, bueno manaza-Encantado de conocerte…

-Edward-Conseguí articular, acababa de ver a la mujer, era un bellezón de chica-¿Y usted quien es linda dama?

-Soy Alexandra, gracias por el cumplido caballero-Me abrazó y besó en las mejillas-Tienes un color muy particular de pelo

Me revolví el pelo instintivamente, de ser humano estaría rojo de vergüenza. Carlisle me miraba como si mirara un perro con cuernos y lengua satánica, entonces vi en su mente una serie de ráfagas de recuerdos, Alexandra aparecía en todos ellos. Entonces lo comprendí y solté:

-¡Estuviste engañando a mamá!-Stefan se calló de rodillas sollozando

-¡Porqué todo el mundo cree eso!-Gritó mirando hacia arriba

-Amor sabes que te quiero a ti-Le besó en los labios-Nunca tendría esa relación con mi padre

-Se podría interpretar como que son sus nuevos hermanos Edward

-Amm vale-Esme me miró con cara de ''No abras la boca'', empecé a morderme el labio, Bella me lo había pegado, lo tenía que soltar-¡!

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¡Castigado sin piano durante el fin de semana!

-¡Pero si…!

-¡No me obligues a castigarte sin tocar a Bella durante todo el fin de semana Edward!-Mamá estaba muy cabreada

-Parece que al niño de la casa de le acabaron los jueguecitos…-Canturreó Jasper entrando a la cocina

-¡Jasper Hale Withlock! ¡Sube al desván y prepara nueve camas para los primos de Bella si no quieres que te castigue!

-Pero que mierda hice aho…

-Jajaja ¡Al Emo y al Suicida los castigaron!-Gritó Emmett de repente

-¡Emmett Cullen McCarty te prometo que como vuelvas a abrir la boca te hago cachitos la PsP!

Mamá había perdido el norte por un momento, ya le estaba dando una crisis existencial de esas que la daban a veces, mira que le hemos dicho veces que no se compre esos collares de caramelo, que son malos, pero ella ni caso…

-Edward ¿Nos acompañas arriba?

Miré a Alexandra, me tendía su mano para subir. Yo la cogí encantado y los acompañé por el tercer piso. Justo al lado de su cuarto estaba el mío, antes de encerrarme en él me dijo:

-No te preocupes por el castigo, yo siempre tocaré para quien me lo pida

-Gracias Alexandra

-De nada Anthony-Se encerró en su cuarto junto a su pareja.

Me habían caído muy bien, seguro me llevaba mejor con ella que con él pero todo se puede intentar ¿No?

_Viernes. Después de que llegara Bella y casi le dé un infarto_

Esme pensaba que Bella era la peor prima y cuidadora del mundo, los demás estaban aterrorizados de solo abrir la boca por si Bella no se había calmado y sus demás primos es habían sentado en el suelo menos la que tenía el pelo color rubio platino que se tiró a los brazos de Bella. Ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Bueno pues os presento a mi familia, ella es Sophia-Señaló a la niña que tenía en brazos-Denisse y Traicy-Una de ellas tenía el pelo color zanahoria y la otra era morena-Samantha y Hector-Los dos eran morenos con un toque de rubio-Samuel, Fred y Max-El castigado y los otros dos morenos oscuros-Y por último, Stefano-El chico era larguirucho, con el pelo caoba lleno de mechas naranjas peinado a lo loco.

-Hola-dijeron todos al unísono

Mi familia solo saludó con la mano, estaban estupefactos por la cantidad de niños que había. Todos tan pequeños, todos tan…Bella. A alguno le gruñó el estómago y Esme saltó:

-¿Quién quiere pastel de chocolate?

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo-9 voces contestaron yendo a la cocina con Esme, bueno a Maximilian lo dejó atado al poste

-Jooo…Bella…Porfaa…-Suplicaba el niño uniendo casi sus cejas

-Ni porfa ni huevos-Vale, ¿Qué Bella era y que habían hecho con la mía?-Tu ya sabes tú castigo, te lo avisé-Miró a Carlisle-Bueno cuéntanos como es que ellos son tus hijos

-Bella…Nadie dijo que fueran sus hijos

-Alice ¿Crees que la gente tiene hermanos por inspiración divina? Además Esme estaba tan pegada a Carlisle, que parecía querer fundirse con él.

Nos dejó con la mandíbula colgando, definitivamente no era mi Bella. Carlisle tosió un poco, para deshacerse del nudo de su garganta, no se como se hizo. Suspiró y comenzó:

-Antes de que adoptara a Edward, adopté a Alexandra. Me la encontré muriendo de hipotermia en Rusia, vivimos un tiempo juntos hasta que conoció a Stefan cuando solo tenía 14 años. Esperó 6 años a que tuviera la misma edad que ella para transformarlo. Después de eso Stefan dijo que no quería separarse de ella y se casaron. Yo me fui a Inglaterra otra vez y ellos se quedaron en Rumanía, de donde era Stefan. Después de tanto tiempo me localizaron y vinieron aquí para quedarse con nosotros.

-Entonces bienvenidos, soy Bella, la humana y torpe novia de Edward

-Encantados de conocerte Bella-Dijeron a la vez-Queríamos conocerte ya

¡Cataplafplufplaf! Algo se había caído en la cocina de una manera estruendosa, todos nos asomamos a la puerta, pudimos ver a casi todos con chocolate por la cara y el pelo, menos creo que era Sophia, que estaba llena de chocolate de arriba abajo. La tarta estaba en la mesa, lo que quedaba de ella, pero lo que nos fijamos fue en el chocolate fundido del suelo. Sophia y Stefano gritaron:

-¡Guerra de chocolate!

Y a partir de ahí, no quise leer el pensamiento de nadie, solo intentaba protegerme de la lluvia de chocolate que caía.

**Tenía que poner el chocolate! I(Love)Chocolate! **

**Bueno información Movistar: Si llegamos a los 13 reviews subo un capitulo con doble PoV, me teneis que decir lo que quieren que pase en un review y yo cogeré unas cuantas ideas para el capítulo de doble perspectiva...Okidoki¿?**

**Dejad Reviews y eso!**

**Besotes Atte: katie**


	6. Lo que me faltaba

**Wow cuanto tiempo sin subir, lo siento, es que en el instituto me tiene cargada de deberes y solo puedo usar el ordena los fines de semana (Y alguna horilla suelta de entre semana que uso para mirar el Tuenti ^^)**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Quiero dar gracias a Pau Masen Cullen por darme la idea para este capítulo. Y tambien gracias a todos los que dejaron review!**

6.-La que me faltaba (Rosalie PoV)

Vale, había aguantado que Bella se viniera a casa el fin de semana (Si no Carlisle me llevaría a ese sitio de auto-ayuda o yo que se). También me había llenado de chocolate, ahora mismo, por la pelea con tarta del mismo sabor incluida y ahora tengo que ayudar a Esme, Bella y Alice a lavar a los niños humanos que olían tan rematadamente bien como su prima. Solo faltaba una niña por bañar, la que estaba más llena de chocolate, y me tocaba a mí ayudarla a bañarse. Todos estaban en el salón, tranquilamente sentados y por lo que Stefan hacía, uno de los niños debería de estar observando a su esposa con demasiado embobamiento. La pequeña ya estaba metida en la bañera, su pelo de color platino le llegaba hasta su fina cintura y sus finos brazos rodeaban su piernecitas. Con tranquilidad le dije:

-Sophia, ¿Ya estás lista?-La pequeña me miró e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza

Comencé a lavarla el pelo, el olor a manzana del jabón tapaba su olor apetecible. El agua estaba lo suficiente caliente para que la niña estuviera a gusto. Cuando la estaba aclarando el pelo me dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamabas?-Su voz era una cosa encandilante

-Es verdad no nos presentamos, yo soy Rosalie, la hermana de Edward

-Bueno, como ya sabes soy Sophia Swan, la más pequeña de la jauría de primos-Soltó una leve risita-Soy la única que es diferente de todos

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No me parezco a los demás, ellos tienen el pelo oscuro y yo casi lo tengo blanco, ellos son lo más revoltoso del mundo y yo siempre, como soy la pequeña, soy la más buena de los 10…

-Ven-Salió de la bañera y la puse una toalla-Ahora mírate al espejo y dime que ves

Me hizo caso, se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero del baño examinándose. Se puso roja como un tomate (Y dijo que no se parecían) y me contestó:

-Estando tu a mi lado, parezco más diferente de lo que ya soy…

Me agaché para estar a su altura y la miré a los ojos, los tenía más dorados que de color chocolate. La tomé por los hombros y la dije:

-Sophia, mírame-Le enseñé mi mano blanca-Todos somos iguales, ves yo tengo la piel casi igual de blanca que tú-En eso se parecía a Bella-Mírate la cara, tienes los mismos pómulos y los mismos labios que Bella, te sonrojas como ella, incluso tienes la misma forma de nariz que ella…No solo por ser buena tienes que ser diferente.

-Tu si que eres una persona muy buena Rosie…-Abrí los ojos al escuchar eso-Oh lo siento no debí decirte eso…

-No lo sientas pequeña, de hecho me puedes llamar así si lo prefieres.

Dicho esto se puso el pijama, bajó medio corriendo por las escaleras y al mismo tiempo que yo, divisó a Bella distraída rondando por la parte baja de la escalera. Todos nos quedamos de piedra cuando Sophia se tiró encima de Bella, ya que pensábamos que la iba a tirar al suelo. Pero Bella se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para amoldar sus brazos en la figura de la pequeña. Esme se levantó del asiento y dijo:

-Bueno, ya que lo de la tarta salió fallido, pues vamos a hacer algo de cenar…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Preguntó Bella

-Me vendría bien la ayuda Bella, Edward, Alice ayudarme también y Jasper lleva a los niños a ver dónde van a dormir.

El salón se quedó despejado de gente, ya que Alexandra y Stefan se fueron al bosque a pasear, que extraño…Bueno el caso es que Emm y yo estábamos solos. Me miró con una ceja levantada y me susurró:

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo bebé?-Lo dijo en un tono tan sexy

-Osito, siempre hago lo que tú quieras…-Le contesté yo igual, acercándome seductoramente a él.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que me apetece…-Siempre estábamos igual…

-Pero no sé si ahora…-Me senté a horcajadas encima de él, me calló con un beso apasionado

-No importa

En menos de un momento ya me había quedado sin camiseta, al igual que Emmett. Nos besábamos tan apasionado como siempre…Hasta que el grito que pegó alguien nos alertó:

-¡Mis ojos, mis bellos ojos!-Era una de las primas de Bella, la pelirroja

-¿Qué pasa Deni…? ¡Mis ojos! ¿¡Qué carajo hacen!-Gritó Bella tapando los ojos de la niña e intentando tapárselos ella

-Wow, no me lo puedo creer…-Samuel y Hector estaban con una cara de WTF?

-¡Son unos estúpidos, nunca vieron una mujer en sujetador en la playa!-La prima sarcástica de Bella, Samantha, gritó a sus dos primos tapándoles los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en las espaldas de ellos.

-¡Dios de mi vida, qué cuerpazo tiene la pava!-El del poste de la escalera gritó babeando como un pervertido

-Señora Esme ¿Qué están haciendo Rosie y el grandullón sin camiseta?-La inocente Sophia miraba a Esme, que tenía cara de "Si pudiera, estaría más roja que súper tomate"

-No sé lo que estarán haciendo, pero… ¡Tronco me tienes que enseñar cómo has conseguido esos músculos!-El niño de mechas naranjas flipaba con el cuerpazo de mi osito.

-¡Edward tápale los ojos a Traicy! ¡Solo tiene 10 años, pero tiene la mente más salida del mundo!

La pobre niña ya estaba en el suelo tumbada, como desmayada, le daba una especie de tic en la pierna y en los dedos. Yo ahora también estaría roja en estos momentos. A una velocidad bastante rápida para un humano nos pusimos las camisetas…Dios que vergüenza…

-Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale-Nos giramos asustados al oír a Carlisle llamarnos desde su despacho-Suban en este mismo instante ¡YA!

Como dos vendavales subimos, en estos momentos era mejor que no le contradijéramos. Al pasar por las escaleras vimos a Alice en una esquina como traumatizada y Jasper me espetó:

-¡Ya me la traumatizaron macho!-Resopló-¡Como vosotros no tenéis que aguantarla!

-Mis ojitos lindos…Se dañaron…-Abrazaba a una ardilla de peluche a la que le colgaba un ojo mientras miraba con los ojos clavados en la pared-No te preocupes Heidi…Ya dejaron de hacerlo…Shhh…Tranquila…

Estaba loca perdida…Pero Emmett tuvo que abrir su gran bocaza:

-¡Como si vosotros no lo hicierais!

-¿¡Que parte de YA, no entendieron!

Ahora nos tocaba la regañina sobre lo que no debemos hacer en el salón, Carlisle nos lo prohibió cuando destrozamos el primer piano de Edward y los tres jarrones egipcios, regalo de Amun por Navidad, de Esme.

**Que mona la nena! *o*Alguien así me gustaría de primaaa! Y a Rose de hija, pero esa parte la verán dentro de un poco más. Alice pobrecita se traumatizooo...Carlisle se puso como mi madre cuando tengo que hacer algo...Jumm...A Traicy le estaba dando un chungo como en algunos dibujos animados...Me pregunto como sera la carita de Jasper enfurruñandose como un niño pequeño...Que hermosoooo! *oooo***

**Espero que porfavor dejen sus reviews para que me anime mas!**

**Besotazos a todos Atte:Katie**


	7. Un baile para recordar

**No me acuerdo de la ultima vez que subi, pero espero que haya sido hace poco...^^**

**Que os guste mucho os lo deseo de corazón**

7.-Un baile para recordar

Esme PoV

Después de que Rosalie y Emmett casi hagan eso en el sillón, de que Alice se destraumatizara y que Traicy se recuperara del ataque, conseguí darles de cenar a todos con ayuda de Bella. Cenaron lo más tranquilos posible y se quedaron en el salón viendo una película. A mitad de ella, todos tenían un sueño impresionante, incluso Sophia se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Stefan. Menos mal que no tardaron en dormirse si no iba a estar muy pesada la noche. Edward al cabo de 30 minutos salió de su cuarto, eso significaba que Bella se había dormido también. Estaba recogiendo los platos y toda la cocina con ayuda de Alice y Edward, cuando de pronto escuché una melodía muy bonita. Nos asomamos y Carlisle estaba buscando una canción en el reproductor de música. Alexandra estaba leyendo en el sofá, con sus piernas cruzadas. Cuando Carlisle dejó una canción de hace por lo menos 80 años, lenta y hermosa, se acercó a Alexandra y dándole la mano la preguntó:

-Señorita, ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Claro que sí, papá-Los ojos dorados de Alexandra brillaron-Pero no me acuerdo muy bien de los pasos de baile…

-No te preocupes pequeña, yo te guío

Se pusieron a bailar, la verdad es que iban muy bien, Carlisle la tenía agarrada de la cintura fuertemente y ella rodeaba el cuello de mi marido con un brazo mientras con la otra mano agarraba la de Carlisle. En un momento dado Alexandra dijo:

-Ups…Lo siento papi, te pisé-Carlisle rió-¿Ooh de que te ries?

-De tu cara, Alex-Siguió riendo-No me hiciste daño

-Vale, pero reconoce que bailo fatal-Sacudió su melena-La última vez que baile contigo fue…

-El día de tu boda-Se paró, tomó su mano derecha y miró el anillo-Después te fuiste y no supe más de ti.

-Lo siento papá-Le abrazó con amor y él le correspondió-Lo siento por no haber hablado contigo durante tantísimos años

-Estás perdonada cariño-Se sonrieron con cariño, con Alice o con Rosalie no tenía esas muestras de afecto

Se volvieron a abrazar, ella empezó a sollozar como una niña pequeña y mi amor, mi existencia, también comenzó. Observé que en sus rostros había pequeñas gotitas que resbalaban, mojando los cuellos de las camisas. Yo, no sé cómo, comencé a llorar también, notaba las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Oí la voz de Carlisle amortiguada diciendo:

-Te he necesitado pequeña…Estuve tantos años solo…

-Y yo te necesitaba más aún…Papá, te quiero y me alegro que hayas encontrado a Esme, es lo que desearía para ti.

Mis piernas reaccionaron solas, salí corriendo hacia ellos y los abracé. Ellos me acogieron en sus brazos. Lo había necesitado tanto, abrazarnos cuando ríos de lágrimas corrían por nuestras caras, lo había necesitado desde hace 100 años. Cuando nos separamos, Alice y Edward se acercaron también llorando, pero con unas sonrisas espléndidas en sus rostros. Todo era muy emotivo pero un llanto que no era nuestro se escuchó arriba. Agudizamos más el oído y escuchamos las pisadas de alguien pequeño y como se cerraba una puerta, la voz que se escuchó era somnolienta:

-Sophia ¿Qué quieres?

-Isa, tengo miedo-Sophia lloraba-He soñado con una cosa muy extraña…

-Ven aquí cariño-Se oyó el ronroneo de las sábanas-Cuéntame lo que soñaste

-Un lobo gigante de color gris con manchas se acercaba a mí, intentaba gritar pero no podía…Se acercaba más a mí y yo levanté la mano y lo acaricie, cuando mi cerebro estaba pensando que corriese lo más rápido posible…

-Venga, shhh…Ya ha pasado, ahora duerme pequeña que mañana va a ser un día muy largo, lo presiento

-Ni que fuéramos a ir a la guerra-La pequeña soltó una risita

-Con Alice nunca se sabe, buenas noches

Todos menos Alice comenzamos a reír, aunque no leyese la mente sabía que mañana o íbamos a ir de compras o algo así. Stefan bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Alexandra, la tomó del rostro y limpió cada una de sus lágrimas diciendo:

-Te he dicho millones de veces que las princesas no lloran

-Oh no empecemos…

-Señora de Tepes, no es mi culpa que se casara con el nieto de Drácula

-Tontorrón-Lo abrazó y lo besó…

Espera un momento… ¿Dónde están Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett? No notaba sus efluvios en la casa y eso me preocupó, cuando esos tres desaparecen es que algo traman y lo se por mi intuición de madre.

**Se que este fic es de humor, pero es que necesitaba poner algo de la relación entre Carlisle y Alexandra...Son tan cucos! Para los que digan ''Los vampiros no lloran'' Alexandra tiene un don que hace que los vampiros puedan llorar, se me ocurrió cuando vi por ahí que Dydime tenía un don que hacía que los demás se sintieran felices, asi que ya sabeis.**

**Vale, Stefan es el descendiente de Drácula, se me ocurrio asin de repenete okidoki¿? Seguir dandome ideas para mas capítulos! Gracias a Estrella's Roses (Creo que es así, sorry por mi mala memoria) por darme unas cuantas ideas para alguno de los capítulos, lo tomare muy encuenta!**

**Si pueden dejar reviews porfavor os lo agradezcoooo!**

**Besotazos Atte: Katie**


	8. Las cosas se ponen feas

**Bueno quiero avisarles que este capítulo va a estar gracioso, o por lo menos eso creo yo**

**Espero que les guste**

8.-Las cosas se ponen feas

Edward PoV

Por fin llegó el sábado, todos los niños se levantaron como a las 10 de la mañana y Bella también se levantó con ellos. Esme les hizo el desayuno, que devoraron en menos de 10 minutos. Ni los lobos comían tan deprisa y eso que tienen un estómago sin fondo. Todo iba bien hasta que mi querida y genialísima hermana Alice (Se note el sarcasmo por Dios) decidió ir hoy al centro comercial. Como no Bella se negó y empezaron las súplicas:

-Oh venga Bells…Porfiiiis…

-Alice ¿Tu sabes lo que es ir con 9 niños a un centro comercial?

-No…Pero será divertido…Porfaaaas

-¿Te puedo decir una cosa?-Bella se levantó

-Dime-A Alice ya la brillaban los ojos

-Voy, pero solo para ver la cara que se te va a quedar-Salió por la puerta seguida de los nueve niños.

Todos salimos a fuera para ver porque había salido y nos la encontramos jugando al Tetris Humano con su coche. Iban todos muy apretados dentro de la cabina del coche, dos iban en la parte trasera y la más pequeña iba… ¡NO! ¡IBA ENCIMA DE BELLA!

Esme fue la primera que reaccionó:

-¡Como se te ocurre llevar ahí a la niña?¿Y si tienen un accidente?

Los sacó del coche casi a la fuerza y los repartió en nuestros coches, al final las cosas quedaron así:

Jasper-Alice: Traicy, Hector y Max

Rosalie-Emmett: Samuel, Stefan, Samantha

Yo-Bella: Alexandra, Sophia, Stefano

Carlisle-Esme: Denisse, Fred

Íbamos en todos los coches, no sé cómo irían los demás pero nosotros íbamos tranquilos. Alexandra observaba una pequeña charla que tenían Sophia y Stefano, al igual que Bella y yo los escuchaba:

-Stefano… ¿Por qué te teñiste tu pelo?-Dijo pasando su manita por las mechas naranjas

-No se enana, tenía que cambiar de look supongo.

-¿Tú crees que mi mamá me deje teñirme algunos mechones de color rosa unicornio?

-Creo que tía Anneth me mataría a mí por darte la idea y luego te mataría a ti por hacerme caso

-Stefano, te olvidas de que tío George es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?-Bella habló

-Hippie, liberal, loco, demasiado moderno…

-Papi siempre acaba por convencer a mami-La niña esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Sophia…No se lo digas a las demás ¿Vale?-La niña asintió con aire curioso-Como ya sabes, yo soy tu primo favorito después de Bells y tú eres mi prima favorita también después de Bells-Bella sonrió-Pues he pensado que te voy a regalar una cosa que tú quieras.

-¿Estás seguro?-Le brillaban los ojos

-Claro que sí, si no se lo diría a Alexandra….

La niña le abrazó fuertemente y él besó sus cabellos con dulzura. Pocos minutos después llegamos al centro comercial. Jasper traía cara de perro viejo, Emmett se reía, Rosalie parecía que la iban a salir unos cuernos de demonio, Carlisle tarareaba una canción de… ¡Maxima FM! y Esme simplemente resoplaba como una toro. Los niños venían bastante bien, al igual que Alice y Stefan. Entramos al centro comercial y Alice se volvió loca. Nos hizo entrar en 5 tiendas y nos compró a todos-cuando digo todos incluyo a los niños-2 conjuntos de ropa nuevos. Luego ya se le unieron a la locura Rosalie y Alexandra…Era como si dejaras a tres niñas de 6 años una noche en Disneylandia. Pasamos por una juguetería, claro está que entramos y eso si ya fue una locura. Stefan estaba siendo acosado por Jessica y Lauren que casualmente trabajaban allí, Alexandra tenía sus ojos negros de la rabia y juraría que se le estaba hinchando una vena en la frente, Alice con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme y casi todos los primos de Bella buscaban disfraces-No sé para qué-Carlisle venía con nosotros al igual que Stefano y Sophia que venían dados de la mano. Nosotros cinco fuimos a la sección de peluches y curiosamente había un puesto de estos de feria. Sophia se quedó mirado uno de los peluches y gritó:

-¡Es tan blandito que me quiero moriiiiiiiiiiir!-Su voz subió tres octavas de golpe-Stefano quiero ese peluche, porfaaaass….

Estaba señalando un lobo gris de peluche-Que extrañamente se parecía a Embry cuando se transformaba-Enormemente grande. Stefano se acercó al hombre (Gordo, pelirrojo, con gafas y un sombrero) y le dijo:

-Perdone, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar el lobo grande?

-Tienes que derribar de un pelotazo el marcianito verde muchacho-Le dio tres pelotas de beisbol-Son 2 dólares 3 pelotas

Stefano se los dio y el hombre dio a una palanca. Aparecieron más bichos y el marciano se movía hacia todos lados. Se mordió el labio pensando y lanzó la primera bola. Falló, cogió la otra y la tiró acertándole a una medusa rosa. Apuntó bien y lanzó con una fuerza impresionante la última bola. El marcianito salió volando del sitió y el hombre se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Sophia se puso a saltar y Stefano dijo:

-Entonces que me da aparte del lobo

-Te doy este elefante-Le entregó un elefante amarillo que tenía toda la pinta de ser muy suave.

-Gracias-Stefano cogió los peluches-Toma tu lobito

-¡Blaaandooootoooo!-Dijo la niña andando y apretando al peluche con una gran sonrisa

Bella comenzó a reír, al igual que Carlisle. El lobo la tapaba casi entera y no la dejaba ver por dónde iba. Iba tarareando una cancioncilla:

-Me gustan los lobitos, porque son muy bonitos, blanditos y pequeñitos-Los lobos que conocíamos simplemente eran como un caballo-Les gusta que los acaricie, cepille y achuche porque me gustan los lobitos que son blanditos…

En cambio Carlisle…¿Dónde está Carlisle? Comencé a buscarlo preocupado, de pronto me lo encontré bailando y cantando con una canción de su móvil:

-And i wont you, you, take over control, take over control, take over control, nana turn my on…- Comenzó a bailar como un robot.

-Ed…Carlisle me da miedo-Dijo Alice agarrándose a mi, que tenía a Emmett enganchado y este a Jasper y a Esme que estaba traumatizada.

Rosalie se adelantó a todos, captando toda nuestra atención. Se acercó a Carlisle y el golpe que le dio con la palanca…¿Qué demonios hacia Rosalie con una palanca?...Bueno el caso es que me dolió hasta a mí el golpe. Le cogió de la parte trasera de la chaqueta y comenzó a andar arrastrándolo detrás suya. Alexandra pasó como un vendaval por nuestro lado llorando, Stefano salió corriendo detrás suya al verla así. Como Sophia no podía andar, llevar al muñeco e intentar ver por dónde iba, me ofrecí a cargarla y que Bella llevase al peluche, ya que también estaba cansada de andar. Emmett propuso ir a una heladería para acabar el día, aunque habíamos comido antes de ir a la juguetería. Espero que simplemente no pase nada malo en la heladería.

Stefano PoV

Vi a la hermana de Edward, Alexandra, pasar corriendo a nuestro lado llorando. Yo salí tras ella, a lo mejor necesitaba que la consolaran. La encontré sentada en un banco enfrente de una pastelería. Me senté a su lado y la pregunté:

-Alexandra… ¿Por qué lloras?

-Stefan se quedó con esas dos en la juguetería, le metí una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas.

-Pero él no tendrá la culpa hombre…

-Si la tiene por no decirles que ya tenía pareja-Se limpió con la manga del suéter las lágrimas-Encima vi que le daban sus números

-Va no te preocupes, déjale él se lo buscó…Toma-Le entregué el elefante amarillo-Lo gane en un puesto

-Gracias Stefano, eres un chico muy amable-Mostró una sonrisa y yo le devolví otra-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 15…Los demás son de 12 años hacia abajo.

-Supongo que irán muchas chicas tras de ti-Comenzamos a ir hacia la heladería

-Bueno…Hay una en concreto que me gusta muchísimo-Me sonrojé como una manzana de Halloween

-Eso está bien Stefano, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rose, huele a limón-Sonreí como tonto-Es rubia, con muchas pecas en la cara, ojos color avellana…Es mi amor imposible…Porque ya tiene novio

-No te preocupes, si quieres yo te ayudo a conquistarla…

-Vivo en Portland, Alexandra…No sé cómo lo vas a hacer

-Esta noche pásate por mi cuarto y te doy algunos consejos

Llegamos a la heladería y todo era un caos. Todos los Swan (Bella entre ellos) estaban como locos…Miré lo que habían comido, era helado de FRESA. Vi a Edward intentando que el peluche de Sophia no se manchara y le dije:

-¿Por qué les dejasteis comer helado de fresa?

-No sé, todos pidieron helado de ese sabor…

-¡Las fresas les vuelven locos! ¡Incluso a mí! ¡Todos los Swan tenemos cierta reacción cuando las comemos! ¡Dios de mi vida, Denisse bájate de ahí!-Nisse estaba subida a una mesa intentando coger la lámpara para colgarse.

El heladero nos miraba escondido detrás del mostrador. Me acerqué a él y le pedí:

-Dame una tarrina grande de helado de fresa-Me la dio tan rápido que ni me la cobró

Salí al medio de la sala y con todas mis fuerzas grité:

-¡Tengo más helado de fresa!

Todos se dieron la vuelta como quien llama a los Gremlins a media noche para darles de comer. Cuando Max hizo el amago de comenzar a correr yo lo hice. Todos me siguieron mientras corría hasta el aparcamiento, no se quien abrió los coches pero se lo agradeceré toda la vida. Eché una bola de helado en cada parte trasera del coche, luego me disculparía con los dueños, y se distribuyeron no sé cómo en cada coche.

**Dios de mi vida! Lo del peluche se me ocurrio poner eso porque ayer vi la peli de Gru, Mi Villano Favorito y me encantóooo! Creo que se deberían de mirar lo de las FRESAS...Que ricas :3 Que mas que mas...En mi perfil pondré la cancion que canta Carlisle y los peluches. Esa parte del capítulo tambien pertence a la película de Gru, la he modificado un poquito pero pertenece a esa pelicula por lo tanto esa pequeña parte ya sabeis. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que no sintais pena porque manché nuestros queridos coches propiedad de los Cullen con helado de FRESA.**

**Dejad reviewssss! Hombre que me alegran!**

**Besotazos**

**Atte: Katiie**


	9. Es que soy un crack

**Bueno Hola a toodooosss los que me leen y tal ! les voy a dar las gracias por esperar a que actualice porque tardo un millon de años! jajaja! No enserio Graciassss!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son de Stephenie Meyer al igual que lo que reconozcais!**

9.-Es que soy un crack

Alexandra PoV

El viaje del centro comercial hasta la casa fue todo un reto. Bella y Sophia se habían vuelto locas con el helado de fresa, las había alterado de una manera increíble. Stefano cuando llegamos llamó, por lo que vi, al padre de Bella. Sonó tres veces y lo cogieron:

-Tío Charlie…Muy bien, quiero preguntarte una cosa… ¿Cómo puedo parar a los primos cuando toman helado de fresa?...No me acuerdo, creo que era uno de los afectados…Ajam… ¿Estás seguro que con eso se les pasará?...No estoy convencido… ¿Qué pasa cuando se lo haga?...Ah, OK pasarlo bien tío…Dale besos a mis padres…Adiós.

-¿Y cómo narices les paramos?-Preguntó Emmett intentando bajar a Bella de la barandilla, donde se había colgado.

-Soy un vampiro…lalala…Soy un vampiro…lalala…Bebo sangre…lalala…Duermo boca abajo…lalala…Me llamo Edward Cullen…lalala….Soy un chismoso de mentes…lalala…Y creo que a mi novia…lalala…Si le roza una brisa…lalala…Se la lleva por delante un vendaval…lalala

La canción más estúpida que había escuchado en mi vida, pero debo de decir que tenía ritmo. El chico corrió hasta la tarrina de helado, la cogió y gritando por enésima vez en toda la tarde dijo:

-¡HELADO DE FRESA!

-Helado, helado, helado, helado, helado, helado…

Todos los Swan corrieron tras él. Desde la puerta vimos cómo se reunían en torno al helado y Stefano aparecía con una manguera. Le miraron y él volvió a gritar:

-¡MORID MALVADOS GREMLINS, MORID!

Un chorro de agua les bañó a todos, dejándolos desmayados en el suelo. Se despeinó el pelo hacia atrás y resopló. Carlisle enseguida vino para mostrar que no les pasaba nada, solo que necesitaban descansar porque gastaron demasiada energía. Los cambiamos a todos de ropa y los metimos en sus respectivas camas. Todos bajamos al salón, el primo de Bella estaba con nosotros…Un humanito entre nueve vampiritos. Jajaja. Suena gracioso dicho de esa forma. Sonrió de una manera parecida al gato de Chesire, o sea al del gato de Alice in Wonderland, dejando ver un brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate. Y de pronto soltó:

-Es que soy un crack

No sabía qué hacer, así que opté por reírme como casi todos los demás. Me levanté y lo abracé diciéndole:

-Ahora caballero, usted necesita de mis consejos para conquistar a esa señorita…

-¿Vas a hacer un extreme-make over y no nos lo dijiste?-Soltaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez con la boca formando una perfecta O.

-Bueno Stefano, ¿Dejas que estas dos locas nos ayuden?

-Todo porque Rose se fije en mí

-¿No será mi Rose?-Preguntó Emmett celoso

-No Emmett, no es Rosalie-Le tranquilicé-Ahora vamos a mi cuarto para preparar todo…Corre ve a por las cosas que te trajiste, que nosotras prepararemos lo necesario.

-Coge también la ropa que la loca de Alice te compró-Le medio chilló Rosalie subiendo por las escaleras.

La habitación estaba preparada como una especie de pasarela, a un lado la cama y enfrente una alfombra que salía del armario. Acomodé a mi peluche elefante en mi regazo y las chicas se pusieron cada una a un lado. Alice le dio un conjunto de ropa que no llegué a ver y comenzó la pasarela. En unos altavoces para iPod, Stefano puso su iPhone con Muse a un volumen moderado para no despertar a los bellos durmientes. Cuando salió me dejó impresionada. Iba con unos pantalones negros pitillos, una camiseta de color naranja con una carita sonriente sacando la lengua y unas zapatillas negras y blancas. Informal pero arreglado, aplaudí pero Alice me dijo:

-Espera a ver lo que le compré…-¿Eing?

-Siguiente modelo, por favor

Tardó unos segundos y salió. Llevaba una camisa de rayas con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones negros con una cadena y unas zapatillas normales. Alice se levantó y se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativa. Fue hasta Stefano y le dio una vuelta. Se quedó mirando al vació y una sonrisa enorme se pintó en su rostro de duende. Con voz medio chillona dijo:

-Mañana te pones esto-Le hizo un gesto con la mano-Iremos a PortÁngeles a dar una vuelta.

-Vale-Bostezó-Entonces… ¿Qué tal voy?

-Vas genial Stefano, seguro que la vas a conquistar en menos que canta un gallo.

-Bueno chicas, creo que el señorito tiene que dormir…Está que se cae de sueño.

Se metió en el armario otra vez, pera ya salió con el pijama puesto…Bueno con el pantalón de cuadros puesto. Se le notaban unos músculos poco desarrollados, le faltaban un par de sesiones de pesas. Nos miró a las tres y cuando estaba a punto de irse al cuarto donde estaban todas las camas puesta le dije en un arranque de cariño:

-Quédate aquí a dormir-Las otras dos me miraron como si estuviera loca-Por una noche tendrás que descansar ¿No?

-Oh claro, si…Gracias Alex-Se pasó la mano por el pelo-Denisse y Traicy se meten en mi cama a la menor oportunidad.

Se metió en la cama de matrimonio y encendió la lamparita. Apagué la luz, le vi sacar un libro de su mochila un libro y unas gafas de ver y se puso a leer. Rosalie y Alice se despidieron con la mano. Yo me acerqué hasta él y le di dos besos en las mejillas. Se puso colorado y le dije:

-Buenas noches Stefano, descansa-Le revolví el pelo-Te lo mereces

-Buenas noches Alex, espero que Stefan y tú se perdonen.

Cuando salí del cuarto suspiré, Stefan sufría si yo lo hacía…Teníamos una especie de conexión entre nosotros. Me escurrí por la pared y comencé a llorar en silencio, aunque parezca extraño, nunca nos hemos peleado y para ser la primera vez era una pelea fuerte.

**Pobrecita Alexandraaa! Me duele ver que alguien llora 3 ! ¿Stefano será capaz de conquistar a la tal Rose?¿Los Cullen acabaran locos por el fin de semana?¿O yo me volveré loca porque estoy estudiando mazo, estoy pillada por un chico o por que me está sacudiendo una BRIANSTORM?Menos la última pregunta, lo demás lo veremos en el próximo capítulo señoras y señores sigan leyendome y poniendo reviews de esos que animan!**

**Besotazos Atte: Katie**


	10. Los problemas

**Tomar el penultimo capítulo de este fic**

**Disclaimer: Lo reconocido de Stephenie Meyer**

10.-Los problemas llegan y mis primos los echan

Bella PoV

-¡A LEVANTARSE QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR!

En ese mismo momento maldije tres millones de veces a Mary Alice Cullen. El chillido que dio hizo que el dolor de cabeza que tenía se incrementara y que todos mis primos menos Stefano también la maldijeran. Desayunamos al galope, más de uno se atragantó, pero creo que ellos se recuperaron en cuanto la comida cayó en sus estómagos. Cuando estuvimos todos listos, nos fuimos a PortÁngeles. Nos asentamos en un parque bastante grande, donde Emmett, Jasper, Stefan, Alice y Rosalie se pusieron a jugar con mis primos a yo que sé qué. En esos momentos, me apetecía hablar con Edward. Nos tumbamos en la hierba y le pregunté:

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Helado de fresa-Soltó con una gran sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro

-¿Adivinó si digo que Emmett fue el que nos dio ese delicioso helado?-Me encantaba el helado de fresa, pero no lo podía tomar.

-Algo así, pero no lo sabíamos, parecíais según Stefano "Como si le das de comer a los gremlins a media noche"

-¿Alexandra y Stefan se han reconciliado?-De eso si me acordaba

-No…Por lo que he visto en sus mentes, necesitan un poco de espacio…Para que se calmen las aguas, ya sabes…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Observamos como jugaban todos, como Carlisle y Esme los observaban también como si fueran unos padres orgullosos, Alexandra paseaba tranquilamente y malhumorada dije:

-Alice me las va a pagar…

-Bella, te verá y no le podrás hacer nada…

-Uh…Porque no has visto cómo somos los Swan a la hora de las venganzas…-Ya tenía mi plan ideado en la cabecita.

-Pues creo que lo tendrás que hacer otro día…Porque está comenzando a llover…

En efecto goterones de agua comenzaron a caer. Corriendo nos metimos en los coches y volvimos a la mansión. Todos nos aburríamos, no sabíamos que hacer…Alice tuvo una visión y Edward se tensó a mi lado. En un susurró me dijo:

-Los Vulturis van a venir a hacer una visita a Carlisle…

-Les estaremos esperando-El tono de mi voz no era de miedo si no de pura diversión.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tran…?-Le puse uno de mis dedos en los labios

-Cállate y déjame a mí

Me levanté del sofá, Alexandra me miró con una sonrisa divertida como la mía. Creo que a ella también le hacía gracia en estos momentos los Vulturis. Aclaré mi voz y dije con voz autoritaria:

-¡Patrulla Swan reunión importante!

Todos mis primos se pusieron en círculo entorno a mí. Con un tono de voz súper bajo les conté mi plan, les indiqué lo que debían de hacer y ahora nos estábamos movilizando los 10. Miré a Emmett y le dije:

-¡Oso, preséntese delante de mí!

-Señora, sí, señora-Hizo un saludo militar

-¿Tendría este material cadete Garra?-Le enseñé un trocito de papel donde había escrito

-Sí, tengo 12 de esas, señora

-Pues cárguelas y déselas a los demás cadetes

De esta no se iban a olvidar, lo juro o me dejaré de apellidar Swan.

Edward PoV

No sé qué le había pedido a Emmett porque cantaba la canción de Bob Esponja en francés en su cabeza, Alice no había visto nada y no podía leer la mente de los primos de Bella, porque a ellos también le faltaba un tornillito. Recolocaron todo el salón, los sillones mirando hacia la puerta principal y tumbaron una mesa. Emmett preparó todo en un santiamén, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ver tampoco lo que había escondido detrás de los muebles. Todos se habían puesto gafas protectoras y trajes de camuflaje, aunque Sophia no llevaba esto último. Bella se puso delante de nosotros y dijo:

-Vosotros actuareis normal, como siempre…No os preocupéis, recibirlos y nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

-Me debo fiar de ti Bella ¿Verdad?-Esme miraba preocupada a Bella

.No te preocupes Esme, solo avisarnos de cuando vengan los Vulturis-Se giró hacia sus primos y Emmett-¡A sus puestos YA!

Se escondieron detrás de los sillones y la pequeña Sophia se sentó en el suelo, comenzando a tararear la misma canción que cantaba Carlisle en el centro comercial. Alice dio la señal y Bella dijo:

-Sophia, atenta…

-Se lo que tengo que hacer Isa…

Se guiñaron un ojo y tocaron al timbre. La pequeña abrió antes que nadie y dijo:

-Hola ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos unos amigos de Carlisle, pequeña-Aro se agachó hasta su altura-¿Está en casa?

-Si señor Aro, venga-Le dio la manita y la siguieron hasta el salón.

Detrás de él venían Cayo, Marco, Alec y Jane. Nos saludó a todos y Alexandra soltó una risita descarada. Stefan clavó su mirada en Alec, apunto de desternillarse de risa. Carlisle les recibió con su mejor sonrisa y Sophia les preguntó:

-¿Me dejan cantarles una canción?

-Niña, ¿Crees que nos importa que nos can…?-Cayo estaba contestando con bordería

-Paz hermano, escuchemos a la pequeña…

-_¿¡Who lives in the pineapple under the sea!_

_-¡Sponge Bob!-_Emmett y los Swan coreaban

_-¡Your body absorbs and unexploded!_

-_¡Sponge Bob!_

_-¡The best friend you can have!_

_-¡Sponge Bob!_

_-¡Sponge Bob is here!-_Soltaron todos a la vez

De pronto salieron todos con pistolas de paintball, comenzando a disparara los Vulturis. La pintura de todos los colores fosforitos bombardeaba a todos. Las paredes de la casa, nosotros y el suelo. Era una locura, hasta que vi como Stefan besaba a Alexandra debajo de toda la lluvia de pintura. Se quedaron sin bolas a los 10 minutos. Rosalie echaba chispas por su pelo que ahora era de color rosa fosforito, Alice echaba humo porque su camisa de D&G estaba de color verde fósforo y Esme gruñía al ver todas las paredes de la casa llenas de pintura. Esto era una locura divertida, pero a mi Bella y a su familia les faltaba un tornillo.

**Es la canción de Bob Esponja en inglés! Que deciros de este divertido capítulo! Espero que os guste porque esto pronto se acaba!**

**Besos y Abrazos Orugita**


	11. Despedidas

**Eme aquí el último capítulo de esta historia! Espero que les llegue al corazón porque a mi si me ha llegado!**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es de Stephenie Meyer**

11.-Despedidas

Stefan PoV

Me había reconciliado con Alexandra y estaba feliz por eso. Estaba lleno de pintura y también estaba feliz. Los Vulturis estaban ridículos y también estaba feliz por eso. Aro nos miró asesinándonos con la mirada y Cayo dijo:

-¡Esto es lo peor que nos pudieron hacer!

-¡Vaya falta de respeto hacia nuestra persona!-Completo Emo Marco sacudiendo su capa empapada de pintura.

-No me lo esperaba de ti Carlisle-Aro estaba de color rosa fósforo entero y eso no me parecía una casualidad

-Yo tampoco sabía que pasaría esto Aro-Intentó decir Carlisle seriamente, pero se le escapaban risitas

-Has dejado en ridículo a la nobleza de los nuestros…

-Señor, no sabía que todavía en el siglo veintiuno hubiera nobleza-Dijo Samantha con sarcasmo

-Cállate átomo-Jane le habló secamente a Samantha

-Solo yo le digo átomo al átomo, rubia hueca ¿Comprendidito?-Héctor apuntó otra vez con la pistola a Jane

-Oye enano no le hables así a mi hermana-Alec se puso delante de Héctor, le sacaba una cabeza

-Rarito no llames enano a nuestro enano ¿Te enteras?-Traicy y Denisse le dieron con sus dedos en el pecho

-El único que puede decirle rarito a Alec soy yo, cotorras de cuarta-Marco se metió también poniéndose detrás de los gemelos…Esto se ponía interesante

-Perdona emo reprimido, las cotorras de cuarta son nuestras primas así que más cuidadito-Samuel, Max y Fred levantaron sus pistolas dispuestos a disparar a Marco

-No voy a permitir que llaméis emo reprimido a mi hermano, niñatillos de medio metro-Cayo se puso chulito, haciendo un movimiento como las pijas con la mano y soltando un ''AJA''

-Viejo canoso que se cree fresa tú no eres nadie para llamar así a mis pitufos maquiavélicos-Stefano entornó los ojos asesinando con la mirada a Cayo

-Sois unos Gremlins atómicos-Dijeron Jane, Alec, Marco y Cayo a la vez

-Y vosotros anticuados, haber cuando os convertís en murciélagos y echáis a volar porque a fantasmas no llegáis-Bella se puso la mano en la cadera-Cuando tengáis las suficientes agallas para enfrentaros a mis salvajes pitufos come helados de fresa, me llamáis y me lo decís

Todos menos los Vulturis nos queríamos reír, unos humanos les estaban poniendo en ridículo. Pero la guinda del pastel la pusieron Aro y Sophia:

-Por favor niños y adultos, cálmense…Paz, poca pero que dure por favor…-Aro se pinzaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Señor con capa rosa-Aro miró a Sophia-¿Por qué mezcla a los hippies con las princesas?-Completó señalando el peinado de Aro

Una estruendosa carcajada por parte de todos los Cullen y los Swan resonó en la casa. Aro se cabreó y gritó con voz de pito:

-¡Vamonos! ¡Me cansé de ser el pacífico! ¡Si dentro de tres días veis que me he hecho un pendiente con un diamante no os extrañéis! ¡Crearé mi propio grupo de generadores de disturbios! ¡Lo juro como que me llamo…ARO ANTONIO SALVADOR VULTURI DE LAS FLORES MANCHADO Y PINTADO!

Se fueron a la velocidad de la luz. Todos nosotros estábamos tirados en el suelo riéndonos como locos. Al ratito, cuando a los humanitos se les estaba poniendo la carita de color rojito cereza, nos tranquilizamos. Esme les echó la bronca a los Swan y a Emmett, que parecía uno de ellos, Alice también se la echo por estropear su camisa de diseñador y Rosalie…ya ni te cuento por su pelo. Alexandra propuso hacer un mural con nuestras huellas en un trozo de pared blanca que había en nuestro cuarto, quería crear como una especie de tradición. Con la pintura que más nos gustase, pusimos nuestras huellas y ella puso nuestros nombres. Después de acabar con esto, les dimos de cenar a los niños y a Bella, los mandamos a duchar y luego a dormir. Éramos vampiros y estábamos reventados, eso era una cosa I-M-P-R-E-S-I-O-N-A-N-T-E os lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que es Alexandra.

_Al día siguiente…_

Alice PoV

Hoy los primos de Bellita se iban y yo estaba muy triste…¿Por qué estoy triste? Porque les he cogido cariño y se que no los voy a poder volver a ver, porque nosotros no envejecemos y nos descubrirían y y y…

-Tranquila Alice…Si podremos ir a verlos algún día-Edward me tranquilizo con una sonrisa triste-Si nos descubren…Pues ya pensaremos algo.

Todos estaban desayunando, preparándose para irse con sus papis. ¿Y por qué yo no me acuerdo de mis papis? ¿Por qué me dejaron en ese sitio? ¿Por qué…?

-Alice basta ya…Deja de tener crisis existenciales ¿Quieres?-Edward me dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Déjame en paz loco-Hice un puchero-¡Mami Edward me molesta!

-Edward deja a tu hermana…

-Pero mamá…

-Ni mamá ni humanitos rellenos de queso, déjala en paz

-Vale…-Refunfuñó y yo sonriente le saqué la lengua

Cuando estaban a punto de irse ya grité cámara en mano:

-¡Fotooooooooo!

Puse el temporizador y todos adoptamos posiciones diferentes. Alexandra y Stefan cogían a Sophia en brazos, Carlisle y Esme abrazaban a Traicy y a Samuel, Rosalie y Emmett reían con Maximilian y Hector, yo me puse en la espalda de mi Jazz y puse dos dedos y una sonrisa, Bella y Edward se besaron mientras que Stefano, Denisse, Samantha y Fred tenían una mueca de ''!Iug que asco!''. Esa sí que era una foto, la foto que todos tendríamos ya que la imprimí y la repartí entre los primos de Bellita y nosotros. Antes de que Bella se los llevara a todos Sophia gritó:

-¡Nunca os olvidaré, ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida! ¡Os quiero a todos!

Esa niña había hecho que en mi creciera un pequeño lugar, un ligar en el que cabría una sobrinita o sobrinito, alguien al que cuidar y dar de comer…Es lo que quería en esos momentos, alguien al que enseñar todo lo que sabemos…

Porque esos 9 humanos nos habían llegado a nuestro muerto corazón y lo sabíamos.

**Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que leen y dejan reviews o leen y no lo dejan por seguirme en este fic de risa. Muchos besos a todos y abrazos :D**

** Fran Ktrin Black, Estrella'Roses(Por fin escribo bien tu nick :)) Pau Mesen Cullen, Bea The Dark Angel...**

**Y algunos más...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PONER REVIEWS Y TODO LO DEMÁS ORUGITA**


End file.
